dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pagoda
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stones of Sunlight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BigCubby (Talk) 20:22, December 3, 2009 Blocked I was blocked out of editing during BigCubby's reign of terror. Hopefully we have permanently moved on from such silly admin abuse. --Pagoda 14:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template The template I am looking for would be simple enough. All I am looking for is stat template for bosses at first and working to regular monsters. It would go something like this one under another. Image / Name / Romanji / HP / Exp. Gained / Gold Gained / Dropped Items / Skills and Spells That way, the page would look crisper. --Shinitenshi 20:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) That is a perfect template. As for MP, it can be added but I find that it is harder to judge MP than it is HP. As for other things that can be added, I can't think of anything at the moment but should I do, I'll contact you. --Shinitenshi 20:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The Monster Template you have is good. Just a quick question though. Can it be justified to the right of the page? --Shinitenshi 17:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I like how the Monster Template is, too. Haven't yet used it, though, so Shinitenshi's question will probably get an answer soon. --PantheonSasuke 23:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oops. Sorry, guess I should have replied. The template is now right justified. It also hides some of the fields which are non-essential if there is no value provided for them (romanji name, dropped items, etc.) --Pagoda 00:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Table Move Can you help me float the second table in the Immigrant town page to the right so that it isn't cluttered? Here's the link. http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Immigrant_Town Thanks. --Shinitenshi 03:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted the table like that so that it isn't cluttered. Personal preference and all. --Shinitenshi 15:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Monster vs Enemy Yo, just me. Just wanted to say that I replied to the discussion regarding whether it should be the Monsters category or Enemies category. My elaborations and stuff are there n' the like. And thanks for the compliment on my user page, yo, I just hope the table I have up can be helpful to others, too. And, uh, sorry it took me so long to reply. I kinda forgot how quickly the recent events can fly by when a big splash of edits occur, ehheh... --PantheonSasuke 19:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New Articles I am trying to create new articles for classes in Dragon Quest VII. However, I can't find the create new article function. Where can I find it? --Shinitenshi 20:46, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Should be an option on the menu at the left (Main Page, Games, Recent blog posts, etc), where all the smaller links are, yo. --Some guy who ain't Pagoda but answered anyway 18:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC)